JUST BREATHE
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: A veces no es aire lo que necesitas para respirar... Y ese hueco se te llena con lo que menos esperas... Te has enamorado de quien menos lo esperas. Advertencia algunos capítulos se tornan un poco *LEMON* Parte de los de esta historia participan en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león"
1. Chapter 1

JUST BREATHE

Disclaimer: THG no me pertenecen… pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y me encanta por haber creado algo tan genial

Hace poco participé en un reto, acerca de celebraciones y tradiciones y me llevó a pensar en que algunas costumbres pueden ser personales. Así que aquí tenemos una Celebración...

Por cierto una parte de esta historia pertenece a otro reto... una pareja para Johanna Mason del foro "el diente de León"

PRELUDE…

Llevamos ya seis años de casados y ni siquiera en mis sueños más salvajes podría haberme imaginado este futuro, cuando hablamos acerca de que el capitolio nos arranca hasta la última fibra de nuestro ser… que nos deja tan rotos, que no podemos jamás armar nuestras piezas en algo parecido a quien éramos antes de los juegos, es cierto. Ser rehenes del capitolio fue mil veces peor y esa última fibra que se rompió fue Katniss


	2. Chapter 2

Y después de un entretenido y mas que acontecido matrimonio, las cosas se mantenían estables, las agitadas aguas e inestables vientos que reinaban inicialmente en nuestro matrimonio, finalmente habían cedido en lo que me había parecido relativamente poco tiempo. Con esto no quiero decir que fuesen aburridos nuestros días, todo lo contrario, era más entretenido ver a Johanna que a la tele…

Su trabajo de carpintería se había diversificado, ya que también se dedicaba al tallado de madera, escultura, diseño… Bueno, hasta en cosas de plomería y albañilería había terminado después de tener que aprender todo a la mala después del desastre en el cual se había convertido nuestra casa y a Dios gracias se había dejado de meterse a la bendita cocina(de la casa y de la panadería) de una vez por todas.

Seguíamos peleando por tonterías, solo para captar la atención del otro, con lo cual siempre terminábamos en risas sin sentido o robándole un beso al otro… Lo cual puede que no tuviera sentido para otros, pero la superfluidad de nuestras acciones, era a su modo algo tranquilizador para el equipaje emocional que venía cargando cada uno, era como nadar en la parte cristalina y tibia del mar… Era disfrutar, mecerse en las aguas tranquilas de un oleaje suave en mar abierto, dejando a un lado lo que se encontraba en su profundidad.

Creo que después de los primeros años, podíamos gritarnos, sacarnos de quicio, pero realmente jamás nos enfadábamos por completo uno con el otro, no lo sé, sabíamos que nos necesitábamos mutuamente, que éramos el ancla con el cual las cosas que envolvían nuestra vida mantenían un sentido, aunque no tuvieran un propósito establecido…

Con el tiempo mis episodios se había hecho casi inexistentes y pues los de ella simplemente se veían reducidos a noches en las cuales empezaba a sudar frío, se estremecía en mis brazos, en ocasiones incluso dejaba de respirar y terminaba siempre con una lágrima en el reborde de los ojos, a veces caía, a veces no…

Durante esos episodios jamás decía nada, simplemente respiraba profundamente hasta que recobraba el compás ya conocido, a veces me encontraba lo bastante despierto para notar tales ataques, era tanta mi desesperación que me generaba el hecho de que la veía sumida en un mundo del cual no formaba parte, que la empezaba a cubrir de besos, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano ella respondería a mi contacto, disolviéndose del mundo en el cual se encontraba sumida, en esos instantes, cual si fuere una balsa se aferraba a mí, me besaba y abrazaba con desesperación, no le importaba quedarse sin aliento, que yo la prensase con mi cuerpo, recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ella no esperaba una respuesta específica de mi parte, en esos momentos me dominaba por completo y simplemente yo me dejaba llevar, hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo respondía por sí mismo…

Llegaba un momento que no podía quedarme quieto sobre las sábanas y la presión que sentía dentro de mí era excesiva, lo cual me llevaba a poseerla con la desesperación que ella misma emanaba, me volvía un ser impulsivo, impetuoso, le arrancaba la ropa, mis dedos se marcaban con fuerza sobre sus senos, sobre sus caderas, para que no escapase de mí, aspiraba su aroma y me envolvía esa esencia amaderada que siempre la acompañaba, la mordía esperando que junto con su piel yo pudiese quebrar aquella coraza que la mantenía siempre tan entera, a veces distante en sus momentos difíciles, tratando de romper la última barrera que nos separaba, la atraía hacia mí lo más que me era posible…

Por su parte se podía sentir la misma desesperación con la cual contaba yo, en sus besos, en su contacto, en su agarre, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, jadeaba, gemía, pero jamás emitía palabra alguna o bromeaba, cual era su costumbre mientras estábamos en la cama. Justo antes de que alcanzara el clímax se aferraba a mis hombros, a mi espalda con lo que pudiese, manos, uñas, dientes, se entregaba a mí de manera desesperada, diferente… hasta que se perdía de sí misma…

Por regla general yo era el que la tenía que mantener acobijada y atraerla para mantenerla entre mis brazos, pero siempre que teníamos ese tipo de noches era ella la que trataba de esconderse entre los míos, tomándolos como refugio, jamás llegué a escuchar el ritmo de su respiración que la caracterizaba cuando dormía, pero después de acurrucarse, pretendía dormir no contestando a mis preguntas… Por lo cual me había limitado a respetar su silencio y le acariciaba la espalda hasta quedarme dormido.

Esos días resultaban esporádicos, con el paso de los años me di cuenta que tendían a incrementarse al final del otoño, siempre se mostraba en el día más atenta hacia mí; haciéndome favores sin necesidad de pedirlos, arreglando cosas de la casa, de mi estudio, recolectando frutos que sabía que me encantaban, no se, detalles... Pero la charla de Johanna no era tan vivaz como de costumbre, pero nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo las noches solían ser paulatinamente un poco más escabrosas y finalmente un día sin decir más desaparecía… Sólo era un par de días y cual gato volvía a casa como si no hubiera pasado nada, con su buen humor restaurado y su actitud chispeante.

No me quejo, volvía con espíritu y hasta cierto punto más cariñosa a su costumbre, por lo cual jamás se lo recriminaba, tal vez era su manera de lidiar con sus demonios. Los arboles empezaban a perder sus hojas este año, me iba preparando para lo que yo pensaba que era ya una costumbre…

La encontré en la cocina embebida en una transmisión tonta en el televisor, no le presté atención, pero al escuchar mis pasos, lo apagó con presteza y salió de la habitación sin darme el rostro, algo fuera de lo común. Tomó su chaqueta y salió hacia el taller, no le presté importancia hasta que fui por ella, ya que pasaban más de 2 horas desde la hora que solíamos cenar, trabajaba con una agilidad increíble limpiando de ramaje los troncos que habían llevado al local, cada golpe era limpio, certero, contundente, la velocidad con la cual asestaba cada hachazo a la madera se sincronizaba a su respiración, la cual se encontraba bastante agitada. Una vez limpio el mismo empezó a cortar el ancho tronco en secciones más pequeñas, descargando toda la fuerza posible para dar los menores golpes, era un poco perturbador verla así…

Esperaba que hubiera una pausa en su labor para llamarla a comer, pero parece que la misma nunca iba a llegar, cada golpe era dado con mayor determinación, mayor fuerza, más rápido, hasta que terminó con el último tronco, la mano que no sostenía el hacha temblaba y su respiración continuaba siendo agitada, había algo que me alertaba a no acercarme tanto a ella, tal vez esas imágenes que había observado de sus juegos del hambre, pronuncio su nombre con suavidad, me dirige una mirada asustada, como si la hubiere pillado haciendo algo indebido, sus ojos se encuentran rojizos y brillantes, me atrevería a decir que hasta parecería a punto de desbordarse una lagrima de alguno de ellos de no conocer a Johanna.

Giró con presteza sobre sus talones, dejó sus implementos de trabajo en su gabinete, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa, se mostraba callada y con la mirada perdida durante la cena, suspiro lentamente, nos espera una noche larga… Pero Johanna se hace ovillo en la cama y no emite sonido alguno durante horas, hacia la madrugada sentí que se apoyaba en mi pecho acariciándolo y volví a dormitar, estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas para despegar mis ojos, tal vez todo estaría como de costumbre en la mañana…

Johanna continuaba taciturna, lo básico prácticamente se lo sacaba con tirabuzón, continuaba atenta hacia mí cada momento, incluso me atrevería a decir que me sentía un poco malcriado, mi ropa limpia, doblada, los pinceles ordenados, hasta los sacos del almacén de la panadería estaban en orden. Pero también ella encontraba más distante, sumida de una manera más profunda en sus pensamientos, no recuerdo haberla escuchado o sentido dormir durante 3 días… Aquella tarde cuando fui a llamarle para cenar, los golpes que le asestaba a los maderos distaban mucho de ser mesurados o con algún fin establecido que el de desahogar su ira, subía y bajaba con presteza su hacha, volando virutas y pedazos de madera a su alrededor, su cuerpo temblaba mientras el sudor le cubría su espalda, llegó un momento en el cual el ritmo que llevaba resultó insostenible y terminó perdiendo el control…

Comenzó a gritar, con furia, con terror, como no la había escuchado en años, desde que nos encontrábamos en la celda, desde que perdía el control en la regadera… Sus manos se encontraban crispadas sobre su cabeza, mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas, corrí hacía ella, a intentar abrazarla, calmarla… Dejó de gritar y su respiración se tranquilizó un poco, pero en sus ojos pese a no derramar lágrima alguna, se continuaba observando la misma desesperación, me dirigí con ella a la casa, rechazó cualquier intento por alimentarla, alegando que se encontraba bien, que sólo era una regresión de los días en el capitolio…


	3. Chapter 3

Nos dirigimos a la cama, no queriendo arriesgarme a la ducha, le comencé a quitar la ropa, le depositaba besos esporádicos mientras le cambiaba sus prendas por la desgastada camisa que utilizaba para dormir. Mientras acariciaba su pelo continuaba prodigándole besos en la frente, en el cuello, la clavícula, tomaba su rostro entre mis manos para depositarle más besos suavemente en los labios, unos momentos después ella finalmente me respondía, aletargada, simplemente se dejaba llevar

Por momentos continuaba perdida, continué repartiendo besos sobre su rostro, a lo largo de su cuello, en su escote, desabotoné su camisa mientras ella permanecía lánguida, complaciente en la cama, prodigándome caricias en la base de mi pelo como única respuesta… Continué mi camino hacia sus senos, atrapando uno de ellos con mi boca, mientras el otro lo amasaba, la tensión en el cuerpo de Johanna se iba liberando poco a poco, o mejor dicho, se llenaba de un diferente tipo de tensión, me enfoqué en el otro seno con mis labios mientras mi mano se deshacía de su ropa interior.

Le besé los tobillos, la parte interior de los muslos, a resumidas cuentas me la comí a besos… Posterior a su clímax, al lograr soltar el agarre con las sábanas, me atrajo hacia ella, me envolvió con sus piernas y la penetré suavemente, esta vez no hubo bromas, ni desesperación, sólo abandono… Horas después aún me encontraba envuelto entre sus piernas, parecía que finalmente lograba despertar algo en ella, ya que me acariciaba el pelo, me besaba los ojos, algo tan atípico de ella, pero se sentía tan bien que me deslicé suavemente hacia un sueño profundo entre aquellas caricias.

La luz que se colaba a través de la ventana comenzó a herirme los ojos, me desperecé encontrando la cama vacía, tomé 5 minutos más para desamodorrarme mientras me colocaba los pantaloncillos de la pijama, tal vez este era un día que me tomaría libre de la panadería, lo compensaría con el turno vespertino, Johanna había aventajado bastante el trabajo en el taller, creo que un día libre nos caería bastante bien, bajé a la cocina y había un poco de fruta picada en la tabla, jugo, nada espectacular, el anterior se veía un poco asentado, los platos estaban limpios pero el escurridor seco, la casa se veía limpia ordenada, pero no se había una sensación anormal, demasiada paz en casa, me dirigí al taller que se encontraba a espaldas de la casa y todo estaba en las mismas condiciones que se habían dejado anoche, exceptuando el hacha de Johanna, la cual había desaparecido junto con su cinto, regresé a la casa mientras transcurría parte de la mañana, probablemente sólo había ido al bosque…

Reanudé mis actividades en la panadería, algunos clientes se habían molestado por el tiempo que había permanecido cerrada la tienda, todo estaba limpio, ya abastecido y ordenado en el almacén, por lo cual fué fácil sólo dedicarme a cocinar y que todo quedara en orden para el medio día. Mientras ponía en el horno la última bandeja del día, pensaba en lo que había pasado anoche, tan fuera de lo común ver a Johanna tan dispersa, cerraba los ojos mientras recapitulaba cada instante, era hermosa... Recorría los detalles de su rostro cual quisiera plasmarlos, su cabello corto, desordenado, sus ojos almendrados, con ese aspecto felino, desafiante, complaciente, lleno de tantos colores que parecía que los mismos se encendían, cobraban vida de acuerdo a su humor, su nariz, recta, definida con pequeñas pecas que…

_¿Estamos melancólicos, eh?

_No, disculpe señora, solamente me quedé pensando- le comenté a una cliente ruborizándome

_No tienes que hacerlo muchacho, esas cosas pasan, sabía que lo suyo no acabaría bien…

_¿Perdón?

_Pues jamás creí que su relación durase, son demasiado diferentes, aunque me sorprendió que aquella niña te quisiere tanto…

_¿A qué se refiere señora?

_En la mañana vimos pasar a tu esposa hecha un mar de lágrimas hacia la estación, supusimos que esta pelea había sido la definitiva…

_No… No, simplemente… Pasa por momentos difíciles… - Traté de mantener la compostura en lo posible hasta que la señora salió del mi establecimiento, apagué el horno, cerré las puertas y prácticamente volé hacia casa, para encontrarme todo exactamente como lo había dejado, subí hasta el closet de Johanna, en el revoltijo de sus cajones donde no parecía faltar nada, encontré más un montón de documentos, entre las cuales sobresaltaban un parte fotos de Finnick y una carta estrujada de Annie, y lo único que pude echar de menos era su documentación para viajar, tomé los papeles que pude encontrar a la mano y cosas ligeras y salí tras ella…


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba casi seguro hacia donde se había dirigido en primera instancia, así que compré un tícket para el distrito 4, mientras las sombras de los árboles cruzaban por la ventana, me ponía a investigar entre el barullo de cosas de Johanna… Sabía que prácticamente se había quedado sin nada después de la guerra, lo cual me mantenía intrigado. Había un par de fotos de Finnick bebé, cartas donde Annie nos comentaba sus andanzas como madre, los progresos de Finnick bebé, recuerdos de ella, Johanna & Finn previo a la guerra, también se encontraba su acta de liberación del ejercito del 13, documentos de la casa, el acta de nuestro matrimonio, un par de cartas de Hamitch y casi al final de la mochila se encontraba un paquete sujeto con una soga y un gran nudo… intrincado y elegante, tanto que decidí mejor deslizarlo…

Una vez desenvuelto el paquete venía una pequeña nota…"Encontré esto en las cosas importantes de Finnick, creo que es más importante para ti que para mí. Con amor Annie" un montón de fotografías todas de tipo instantáneas… De una Johanna sumamente joven, cayéndose de borracha con un Finnick en semejantes condiciones, otra de ellas de sus rostros sobre la arena, un promo de Johanna en su año de vencedora, una de su gira de la victoria, con su mirada fiera hacia Finnick, tal vez ese fue el día que se conocieron, múltiples haciendo dummie-faces en alfombras de hotel, en el bosque ambos mirando hacia el las copas de los árboles, un mar de de borracheras ya con un par de vencedores un poco más recorridos e inumerables fotos en lo que parecía un arco de piedra, a veces felices, a veces triste, casi siempre con una cara de complicidad…

Había una última foto, esta había sido tomada en el distrito 13, se veía a la Johanna que yo había conocido, rota y demacrada… Era la boda de Finnick ambos bailaban en ella y se abrazaban bailando, ella reposaba su cabeza en su hombro y él lo hacía en la cabeza de ella, en los ojos de ambos se percibía una infinita tristeza, como si supieran que el final de su historia se acercaba, días después partiríamos hacia el capitolio y ella jamás volvería a verlo… Después de la misión del capitolio, ella jamás volvió a verlo…

Había quedado petrificado… Eran demasiadas cosas para que yo pudiese procesar en este instante, había visto más de ella en las últimas 60 fotos que en los últimos 8 años, había en esas fotos una Johanna feliz, confiada, cariñosa y en un par de fotos, incluso lograba ver a una Johanna plena. Veía partes de ella que yo sólo lograba vislumbrar a momentos, para posteriormente desvanecerse en su personalidad habitual, no es que dejara de ser vibrante e interesante y por Dios… muuuy intensa esa mujer es demasiado intensa, pero esto, no se... La pone en un nivel de complejidad tremendo…

Tenía la idea de que ellos eran bastante cercanos, había observado la familiaridad entre ellos en la arena del Quarter Quell, en el distrito 13 y un poco en un par de misiones que habíamos realizado en los distritos… Notaba lo atentos que eran el uno con el otro, como se enfurecían entre sí, sin consecuencias posteriores y que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero nada fuera de lo común… No estoy seguro si lo que compartían era un amor platónico, una profunda amistad o en qué términos se definía su relación, pero el amor, el apego, la necesidad que tenían uno del otro era palpable en esas fotos…

El objeto que vino a disipar cualquier duda fue el último objeto, un póster doblado en partes, al extenderlo observé la cara de Finnick dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mí con un letrero de se busca, altamente peligroso, uno de aquellos posters con los cuales estaba plagado el capitolio cuando lo invadimos…

Miré por la ventana, el paisaje había cambiado, los árboles tenían troncos gruesos, lisos, las hojas amplias, empezaba a haber palmeras aquí y alla… poco a poco a través de los árboles empezaba a ver una masa azul que se extendía hacia el horizonte… En mi cabeza, todo empezaba a encajar en su sitio, la razón por la cual desaparecía cada año, Johanna seguía buscando a Finnick…


	5. Chapter 5

Aún faltaba un largo camino y era demasiada información que procesar, todos los recuerdos que tenía con Johanna, los cabos sueltos en nuestras peleas, su risa sin sentido después de algún evento al azar… Pero más que otra cosa sus miedos, no digo que ahora todo se simplificara, pero sí muchas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, sabía cuanto le había dolido a Johanna cuando Snow había destruído su mundo una vez, pero no imaginaba que Snow le hubiera dado dicho golpe dos veces… Intenté dormitar un poco en lo que restaba de la noche.

Bajé del tren… la estación se veía muy diferente a cuando llegamos en la gira de la victoria. La estación estaba construida de madera, sencilla y colorida. Había mucho bullicio alrededor, especialmente de vendedores ambulantes, cada persona embebida en su mundo, por lo cual nadie me pudo dar razón de Johanna.

Continué caminando a través de sus calles, abundaban puestos de ropa, collares, flores, frutas de múltiples colores que solo había visto en el capitolio, mas ahora las veía sin preparar, de manera natural, su aspecto era más apetitoso… Todo era tan hermoso, que fácilmente uno podía perderse en la hermosura de los colores, aromas, lo vibrante que se había vuelto el distrito pese a la humildad que ahora lo envolvía, podía describirse como rústico o pintoresco… aunque algo me decía que eso me haría feliz a mí y ella venía por algo más…

Recorrí las calles preguntando por ella al azar, parecía que nadie la hubiese visto y me daba pena preguntarle a Annie… Ya que tal vez las razones por las cuales había llegado Johanna al distrito pudieren llegar a incomodarla o no se tal vez era algo que ella desconocía… Finalmente llegué al embarcadero, el mar se veía completamente arrebatador, vibrante y lleno de color, las olas se estrellaban en los maderos del muelle, observé uno de los botes que se encontraban atados a el, viejo, desgastado y con una de las orillas uno poco quemado… Algo tenía que me parecía familiar, hice un poco de memoria, en una de las fotos de Johanna, se observaban ella y Finnick partiendo de pesca…

Saqué de la bolsa las fotografías, el cuerpo de Finn jamás logró ser recuperado, por lo no contaba con una tumba propiamente dicha… Tal vez en alguno de estos lugares, era donde ella creía que el espíritu de Finn residía y entre tantas imágenes, una se empezó a repetir de manera constante, el arco de piedra…

Bajo del muelle y empiezo a caminar a través de la playa, unos lancheros me comentan la dirección hacia la cual me debo de dirigir, las olas empiezan a bañar mis pies, refrescándome del calor que se eleva de manera conjunta al subir el sol, el mar brilla y el oleaje se vuelve más agreste con forme voy caminando. Pese a llevar bastante tramo recorrido no logro vislumbrar seña del arco de piedra o rastro de Johanna, aunque la playa se vuelve cada vez más rocosa, y aquella sensación de paz que me había embargado al ver el mar, se empieza a disipar al continuar observando su inmensidad.

Varias horas después logró ver un pequeño montículo de rocas en medio del agua, el mismo que va creciendo a medida que me acerco, por lo cual empiezo a acelerar el paso, hasta terminar corriendo, y llegar al área en la playa que se encontraba inmediato al arco de piedra, no logro ver a Johanna por ningún lado y me da miedo haber errado en mis conclusiones, cuando finalmente encuentro sus zapatos y cinto, pero no hay algún otro indicio de su presencia o alguien cerca a quien pudiere preguntarle.

Los arcos de piedra se encuentran a una distancia considerable de la playa, pero me permite ver con claridad el oleaje que golpea contra el mismo, así como los objetos que se encuentran sobre su superficie… Y justo en la base dentro del maldito arco, a quién encuentro, a mí maldito dolor de cabeza haciendo Dios sabe que locuras, le grito incesantemente sin obtener respuesta alguna y ya con detenimiento observo como el nivel del agua ha subido en su cuerpo, sin ella haberse desplazado de su sitio…

Algo no me cuadra en esta imagen ya que minutos después ella continúa en esta misma posición sin inmutarse del oleaje y el ascenso de la marea, por lo cual lo único que se me ocurre hacer es averiguar qué rayos es lo que está pasando, se que es una tontería pensar que Johanna corre peligro, ya que pese a la fobia que desarrolló el capitolio (y que prácticamente se podía considerar como cosa del pasado) ella era mil veces una nadadora más hábil que yo. Me retiro lo que puedo de ropa y calzado, así como cualquier cosa que pudiera dificultarme nadar hacia ella y me introduzco al agua.

El agua no está tan tibia como en el muelle, o como en la orilla de la playa donde hemos dejado las cosas, a medida que me acerco al arco la misma no sólo se va enfriando con velocidad, si no también de manera irregular, lo cual me da un poco de temor por las corrientes, el calor del movimiento me mantiene en adecuadas condiciones y de tanto en tanto continúo gritando el nombre de Johanna, sin obtener respuesta alguna, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo verla. Me tengo que detener unos momentos a fin de poder recobrar el aliento, me siento pesadísimo y cada vez me resulta más difícil avanzar

El oleaje se ha vuelto inestable, ya que las olas me empujan hacia las rocas y la resaca me rechaza de ellas, cada vez se hace más rápido y elevado, cubriéndome la cabeza a momentos, he dejado de ver mi objetivo y me dirijo al lugar donde se encuentra Johanna guiándome por las rocas que se encuentran por arriba de ella, la pierna me pesa demasiado... Necesito descansar una vez más y me empieza a frustrar esta situación. Al incorporarme el oleaje logra bajar lo suficiente como para dejarme ver que el nivel del agua ha subido a tal grado que ha cubierto por completo a Johanna, me embarga el terror e ignorando el cansancio nado lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde ella se encontraba…

Finalmente logro llegar a los peñascos sin rastro de ella, me sumerjo pero creo que me he desviado un poco, es demasiado el tiempo desde que deje de observar la cabeza de Johanna para que la misma se encuentre sin respirar, después de algunos momentos la logro ver a unos metros de mí…

Se encuentra agarrada con ambas manos a las rocas y los pies atorados a una especie de ancla, su cabello ondea alrededor de su cara cual si de una sirena se tratase, mientras sus ojos miran hacia el mar… Me acerco un poco más, hasta entrar en el campo visual de Johanna y noto la furia en su mirada, trato de desatarle las manos cuando me doy cuenta que no cuenta con algún amarre, son sus propias manos las que se mantienen aferradas a unas especie de manijas que se encuentran ancladas en la roca, trato de desasir su agarre de manera infructuosa, se encuentra prácticamente adherida, la tracciono asiéndome de su cintura con similares resultados, siento que cada vez más intensa la presión en mis pulmones, en un momento de duda, ella suelta un pie y me empuja a la superficie.

Vuelvo a tomar aire y regreso con ella, tomo su rostro en mis manos y la beso, expulsando el aire que puedo hacia sus pulmones, me aferro a su tronco y hundo mi cara en su cuello, pasan unos segundos y me empiezo a sentir mareado, pero no cejo en mi empeño, si ella no va a soltar el peñón yo no pienso soltarla a ella, mi vista se nubla y mis músculos se relajan…


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, pues aclarando algunas dudas, jajajajaja... parece que este FanFic parece que tiene vida propia y no puedo llegar al punto al que deseo llevar la historia, jajajaja... pues para aquellos que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias, espero que me disculpen las faltas de ortografía y demás, jajaja apero casi como va saliendo lo voy subiendo, así que si ven un error no sean tímidas en señalármelo... Michelle Wjes :D

* * *

Siento como los brazos de Johanna me rodean, y se impulsa con sus piernas de la roca que se encuentra debajo de ella con una fuerza impresionante, desplazándonos en un par de segundos a la superficie, de manera atropellada inhalo con fuerza parte aire y parte agua, tosiendo con estruendo, Johanna pasa su brazo de mi cuello hasta mi axila y empuja mi torso hacia la superficie con su cadera, para poder impulsarse con sus piernas y el brazo libre que tiene restante.

Unos minutos después puedo respirar de nueva cuenta con tranquilidad, mas Johanna no suelta su agarre mientras masculla maldiciones, creo que he vuelto por completo en mí al darme cuenta que ella llevaba mucho más que yo sumergida y aún así es la que me está remolcando hacia la costa, me encuentro demasiado cansado para nadar, pero sé que soy un lastre demasiado pesado, por lo cual empiezo a forcejear un poco con ella para librarme de su agarre…

_¡Johanna!… ¡Johanna!… ¡Johanna suéltame!

_¡Cállate y déjame llegar a la orilla, necio!

_Ya me encuentro bien, no es necesario que me lleves

_¡Que te pongas en paz de una vez por todas! No puedo nadar y pelear contigo al mismo tiempo – apretó la mano que se encontraba tomándome por la axila provocándome un dolor intenso, por lo cual opté por dejarme arrastrar por Johanna hacia la orilla.

Cuando el agua se encontraba con poca profundidad, lo bastante para poder apoyar las piernas y mantenernos con el tronco fuera del agua, aflojó su agarre y nos arrastramos hasta sacar nuestro cuerpo por completo del agua, tirándonos en la arena. Ambos nos encontrábamos exhaustos y permanecíamos acostados en la orilla intentando recuperar las fuerzas, la respiración de Johanna era ruda y no parecía disminuir en cuanto a su frecuencia, convirtiéndose paulatinamente en suaves sollozos.

Me incorporé un poco para observar a Johanna, continuaba tendida en el piso con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro, me desplazo hacia ella, empiezo a acariciarle la cabeza y posteriormente, la cubro con la mitad de mi cuerpo para intentar calmarla, con la presión de mi cuerpo Johanna reacciona, retira el brazo de su rostro, brindándome una mirada llena de furia y empujándome hacia atrás con todas, sus fuerzas, mientras se incorpora sobre sus rodillas…

_Estás tarado o qué…¿qué rayos intentabas hacer abajo con migo?

_Creo que estamos en la misma página querida, ¿en qué carajos pensabas dejándote morir de esa manera?

_No me estaba suicidando, no estoy tan imbécil…

_Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo si nunca me dices nada…

_Pero si hasta me preparas galletas con tal de que me calle cuando estás pintando

_Na… na.. na… no te me salgas por la tangente, bien que sabes de qué carajos te estoy hablando Johanna.. Me refiero a cosas importantes, no a las tonterías con las que me molestas siempre que me quiero concentrar.

_Ahhhh claro ahora resulta que lo que digo son tonterías

_No, no lo son, pero siempre tus problemas los tratas de resolver por ti misma, te recuerdo que estamos casados… Y ese es uno de los puntos del matrimonio

_No me salgas con esas cosas, tu sabes que yo no soy la niña inútil que necesita el príncipe azul que le solucione la existencia. Perdóname si no soy una súper fabulosa cazadora que a la primera muerte se derrumba y necesita que su caballero en armadura brillante la saque de su horrible depresión…

_Johannaaaa…

_Ay perdooon… Acaso toqué un punto álgido en tu pasado… Se me había olvidado que no te había ido muy bien con ese tipo de princesas…

_¡Ya deja de decir esas estupideces Johanna! Sabes perfectamente que YO fuí el que te elegí a ti sobre Katniss… A decir verdad, YO fui el que te elegí a ti sobre todas y sobre TODO lo demás y por supuesto que sabía que eras autosuficiente, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco ¡Dios eres más fuerte que yo! Y obvio que eso no me amedrenta, se perfectamente en qué me metí…

_Y si lo sabías por qué chingados me quieres resolver mis problemas… Déjame lidiar sola con ellos…

_No si te vas a poner en peligro con ellos... No quiero resolvértelos, quiero apoyarte, pero no se cómo hacerlo si no me lo dices, demonios se que tengo muuuchas habilidades Johanna, pero con un carajo Johanna adivino no soy...

_No lo comprenderías…

_Fuí lo bastante inteligente para dar contigo, ¿no? Dime después de todo lo que hemos pasado qué es lo que yo no podría comprender… ¿por qué loca razón después de todo lo que has luchado por tu vida ahora quieres acompañar a Finnick durmiendo con los peces?¿es tán importante para ti, como para que eches todo lo que hemos luchado por la borda?

_No es lo que piensas...- emitía Johanna con una voz tan débil, mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban, mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo nos habíamos ido incorporando cada vez más, como para darle énfasis a nuestras palabras o para lograr imponerse sobre el otro, yo que se. Más ahora la expresión corporal de Johanna cambiaba, pese a que continuaba mesándose los cabellos, ya no se encontraba furiosa, si no desesperada. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, con una mano al frente, tal cual lo haces cuando te acercas a un perro que sabes que te puede morder, regularicé mi respiración lo más que pude para no perturbarla, cuando ella se estrelló en mi pecho, empezó a jugar con el pelo de mi nuca, me daba besos en el cuello mientras sentía cómo se mojaba con sus lágrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

Este capitulo ha resultado un poco largo, por lo cual he decidido partirlo en 2, la segunda parte sigo intentando bajarle lo "lemon" antes de subirlo a la red... Espero que no se pierdan en los diálogos.. sugerencias y errores son bien recibidos

* * *

_Entonces dime nena, por qué te quieres alejar de mí – deposité un beso en sus labios y la alejé de mi, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver la expresión de sus ojos.

_Siempre regreso contigo…

_Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí entonces, ¿Por qué te estabas dejando ahogar allá abajo?

_Hace 8 años que murió Finnick

_¿Por eso estabas extraña estos días?

_No, este año estaba tan feliz que casi lo olvido, hasta que ví un spot en el televisor acerca de la conmemoración de la toma del Capitolio…

_¿Y es por eso que te estás castigando?

_No, esto es algo que hago cada año… Es algo así como una tradición…

_Una muy extraña tradición, clavarse en las rocas para ser sepultada por agua helada… ¿Eso qué carajos tiene que ver con la muerte de Finnick?

_Debí haber estado ahí…

_Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ahogarse en el mar…

_Lo tiene… lo tiene… ¿no ves que fue mi culpa?

_Pero tú estabas en el hospital del Distrito 13, no estabas cuando el falleció.

_¡Precísamente! Yo no estuve con él, por eso es que él murió, por mi maldita fobia al agua murió! Si hubiese estado con él eso no hubiera pasado

_Pero nosotros sí nos encontrábamos, su muerte fue totalmente independiente a lo que pudiéramos hacer, él se sacrificó por nosotros…

_Pero si hubiese ido yo a la misión, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

_Él se sacrificó por nosotros, fue su decisión morir para que nosotros pudiéramos continuar con la misión…

_Pero yo jamás lo hubiera dejado atrás… Siempre éramos él y yo. Ir a la guerra con él debió de haber sido otra cosa, ya que él siempre estaba cuidando mis espaldas, así como yo cuidaba las suyas…¡Debí de haber ido al capitolio con él! Si no hubiera colapsado en la última misión, hubiéramos estado los dos allá abajo, ¡Yo lo dejé solo! ¡Por mi culpa es que está muerto!

_Pero no te quedaste en el distrito 13, por tu propia decisión, no te encontrabas bien…

_¡Debí haberlo estado! ¡Él me necesitaba!

_Tú fuiste la que fue torturada por el capitolio, no estabas apta para ir a la guerra, necesitabas sanar

_¡Necesitaba estar con él! ¡Era todo lo que me quedaba! ¡Lo dejé atrás!

_No, no lo hiciste, tú estabas en el distrito 13, nosotros estábamos en el capitolio con él… Si vamos a empezar con esas en ese caso cúlpame a mí ¡Yo si fui el que lo dejó atrás! ¡Yo estaba ahí cuando murió! Si es tan importante tener un culpable para ti tener un culpable, ¡Culpame a mí! ¡Yo sí estaba ahí!

_¡No fuiste tú! Tú estabas enfermo, ni siquiera podías controlarte a ti mismo

_Pero estaba ahí, de haber estado más consciente, hubiera podido ayudarlo

_Pero no lo estabas. No estabas preparado para ir a la guerra, todo mundo sabía que Coin sólo te mandó para que acabaras con el Sinsajo, no eras consciente ni controlabas muchos de tus actos …

_Tú tampoco …

_Pero tú no eras la persona en la que él más confiaba, la que él más quería en el mundo…

_¿Y Annie?

_Es un tipo diferente de amor… Ella lo necesitaba a él, pero él me necesitaba a mí…

_No entiendo…

_Petaa… No por fuerza la persona que es tú ancla en el mundo tiene que ser con la cual te enamores… A veces la persona que significa el mundo para ti, la persona en la cual confías tu vida, por que sabes que siempre estará a tu lado no importa que sea lo que pase, que te conoce a veces más de lo que te conoces a ti misma es tu mejor amigo…

_¿Y realmente crees que la mejor manera de honrar su recuerdo es ahogandote a ti misma? ¿Qué con eso lograrás recuperarlo?

_Te lo dije… es una tradición, no me quiero ahogar, ni hacerme daño… Bueno, sip, un poco, pero ese no es el objetivo de anclarme al arco. Te dije que era complicado

_Pues explícame, por que a mí me parece una completa locura. ¿tu crees que a Finn le gustaría verte torturada de nuevo?

_Pues lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… Mira, al principio era simplemente vencer mi fobia al agua, poder tolerar estar en ella y posteriormente no se, fue volverme cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más ágil, ya no era simplemente poder nadar como antes, si no que se volviera mi segunda naturaleza… No se, que mi mayor defecto se convirtiera en mi mayor fortaleza, para que nunca más me pasara algo parecido…

De nuevo la voz de Johanna se comenzaba a quebrar mientras el agua inundaba sus ojos… Me dolía de una manera terrible verla llorar, odiaba verla vulnerable, a sabiendas que no había la manera en que yo pudiera protegerla de aquello que le hacía daño…

_Petaa, no tienes idea lo no se como decirlo, lo asustada, desquiciada, furiosa que me hiciste al verte allá abajo… Acaso eres tan imbécil con tal de dejarte morir, con tal de que yo cejara de mi empeño…

_Pensé que te ibas a dejar morir…

_Eres un imbécil, jajajaja... Como si fuera a privarte de mi chispeante personalidad. No tienes tanta suerte como para librarte de mí tan fácilmente —volvió a meter su cara en mi cuello, mientras empezaba a reír, tal como lo hacía siempre… yo me limitaba a acariciar la base de su espalda, con mi otro brazo la envolvía, protegiendo su cabeza y su cuello como si algo la fuere a dañar, ella con sus pequeñas manos empieza a jugar con el dobladillo de mi camisa, desliza un brazo de mi abrazo, para jugar con la pretina de mi pantalón, mandando una sensación de electricidad a lo largo de mi cuerpo.


	8. Chapter 8

Pues ya llegué al punto que deseaba cuando comencé a imaginar esta cosa en mi cabeza... podría tomarse como "el final" aunque el principio y el sandwich de la historia aún continúan como boceto en mi PC... jajajaja simplemente es como sucedieron las cosas en el tiempo cronológico del Sinsajo y post-sinsajo... más que nada cosas chistosas y que medio explican cosas a las cuales se hace referencia en este FF, al estilo de cómo es q Johanna y Petaa se volvieron tan cercanos, por qué mandaron a Katniss a freír espárragos y cómo es que Johanna tiene prohibido acercarse a la cocina, tanto de la casa como de la panadería... Ya veremos si logramos tener tiempo para desarrollarlos. **Gracias por leer y es un placer causarles molestias ;)**

* * *

Levanté su rostro, sus ojos almendrados se veían llenos del brillo del mar y le deposité un beso suave en la boca…

_Y bien… con esto asumo que no me vas a castigar por ser una chica tan traviesa ¿o sí?

_Estás tan en problema Johanna que no te la vas a acabar…

Le propiné una nalgada juguetona, que con la ropa mojada el estruendo se multiplicó, me dirigió una minada entre enojo y diversión, tomó un poco de vuelo y se colgó de mi cuello enredando sus piernas en mi cadera, me alejé un poco de la orilla y me tendí con ella encima.

Recorrí la parte superior de las mismas con mis manos en varias ocasiones y tomé posesión de sus glúteos para acortar nuestra distancia mientras me besaba, propinándome ligeros mordiscos en el labio inferior.

No podía si no sonreír ante esta situación, jajajaja… Daba gracias por que en los kilómetros que había recorrido, el lugar parecía prácticamente desierto, pero el hecho de encontrarnos tan expuestos me ponía algo nervioso, ella se separó un poco de mí y empezó a recorrer mi playera con sus manos, la misma se quedaba adherida, dificultando sus caricias, puse una cara de puchero…

_Así que el pequeño Petaa quiere salir a jugar ehhh…

_Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer travesuras - y entre risas me las apaño para ayudarle a quitarme la camisa, ella pasa sus manos por mi pecho, arañándolo un poco… La sensación me vuelve a poner los vellos de punta, ella continua recorriendo mi torso, se inclina, me besa los hombros, el cuello, la línea de mi mandíbula, una de mis manos que abarca prácticamente su espalda la mantiene presionada contra mi cuerpo, mientras la otra acaricia su cabello, ella regresa a mi boca, el beso es lento, profundo, con aroma a mar, inusual, delicioso, mantiene mi cara sujeta con sus dos manitas, lo cual me parece dulce, pasional… No quiero que termine, la punta de su lengua le hace cosquillas a la mía, lo cual me hace estrujar la parte posterior de su blusa, mi otra mano se posa en su trasero, el cual también presiono y amaso, provocando que ella gima un poco e incremente el ritmo de su beso, paulatinamente el ritmo de sus labios empieza a ser acompañado por el vaivén acompasado de sus caderas.

Todo mi cuerpo empieza a latir, a vibrar, a agrandarse bajo mi piel, cual si me hubiese introducido levadura, algo en mí se expande y ebulle… Mis manos empiezan a liberar parte de esa presión recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo que me resulta posible, pero no es suficiente… Cuando toma entre sus dientes mi lóbulo derecho, es como si hubiera presionado el botón que me hace perder el control, mis manos le presionaban con fuerza sus senos, la besaba como si se me fuera la vida en ello, le desordeno el cabello e intento quitarle la playera de una manera lastimosa, volviéndome loco la pobre que termina hecha jirones a un lado de nosotros, la parte inferior de mi vestuario también desapareció no se en qué momento y las manos de Johanna comenzaron a enfocarse en esa parte de mi anatomía haciéndome perder la razón, casi hasta llegar al clímax.

Nos cambié violentamente de posición para tomar un respiro, Johanna tendida en el suelo, con su cabello desordenado en la arena, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos veteados parecían más vivos que nunca al reflejar la luz del cielo, pero más que nada era el calor que veía reflejados en ellos, su enajenamiento al mundo exterior, la volví a besar con desesperación, su boca, su mandíbula, la línea que se marca por los músculos de su cuello, con la mano masajeaba y con la boca atendía ambos senos, me encantaba en que arqueaba su espalda cuando hacía eso, como con el simple hecho de estimular un poco su entrepierna de manera conjunta la hacía estallar… Me llenaba de placer llevarla al límite, y ver como se tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo… Y lo fácil que era llevarla a otro cuando se encontraba en ese estado, deslizo torpemente lo que queda de su ropa, preguntándome si continúa mojada por el mar o es producto de mi destreza, y no puedo si no reír francamente…

Tomo uno de los pies de Johanna, le sacudo un poco la arena y lo beso, sabe a sal, a sal y Johanna, lo cual resulta una mezcla interesante, continúo a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla, la cual ya se encuentra a la altura de mis hombros, dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, la cual no cabe de excitación, me coloco sobre su entrada, penetrándola lentamente, causando que se ericen los vellos de sus brazos, llego lo más profundo que puedo a lo cual hace un mohín… Repito el anterior movimiento manteniendo el un poco control del ritmo de manera suave, acompasada, ella acaricia mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen hasta la base de mi miembro, se que esto la está sacando de quicio cuando araña una de mis piernas y se tensa de nuevo arqueando aún más su espalda... Bajo su pierna y la envuelvo alrededor de mi cadera, la incorporo y me siento sobre mis talones para que ella logre llevar el control…

Los movimientos de su pelvis se aceleran cada vez más, ha tomado posesión de nueva cuenta del lóbulo de mi oído, haciéndome perder la capacidad para conectar mi cerebro con alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo, por tercera vez se tensa, vibra, me aprieta y yo involuntariamente gimo con ella… estallo… me pierdo…

Un par de minutos después aún seguimos intentando recuperar la respiración, Johanna continúa tirada sobre mi pecho y mi mano izquierda ha cobrado vida propia y acaricia con suavidad su espalda, retirando granitos de arena que se han adherido a ella…

Deposita un sonoro beso en mi pecho y levantando su rostro me sonríe autocomplaciente

_Es hora de irnos si no queremos terminar dormidos aquí

_No será la primera vez que dormimos en la playa

_Pero jamás desnudos, jajajajaja…

Nos empezamos a incorporar y vestirnos, le estaba ajustando mi sudadera, ya que su playera había terminado inservible cuando le tomé una mano para llamar su atención…

_Entonces qué te parece si de una vez apartamos 2 boletos para el próximo año

_¿Perdón?

_No pensarás que te dejaré hacer este viaje sola el año entrante

_Creo que le demostré Sr Mellark que ya no necesito ayuda en el agua

Me acerqué su mano a mis labios y con mi otro brazo la acercaba…

_No pretendo ser tu héroe, tampoco que me lleves arrastrando a lo largo del camino, simplemente quiero estar a tu lado, en cada aventura que pretendas emprender… Además, no eres la única que está en deuda con Finnick, creo que podría adoptar yo también tu "tradición"…

_Ya te dije que no es para autoflagelarme en el nombre de Finnick, si no para convertir mi debilidad en mi mayor fortaleza…

_Pues creo que salir del agua remolcado por mi chica, no es precisamente una de las cualidades de un buen nadador… Unas clasecitas no me caerían nada mal

_Eres imposible Mellark…

Recogí las escasas pertenencias que habían quedado dispersas en la arena para meterlas a la mochila, Johanna pasó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya por arriba de sus hombros y mientras que observando la puesta del sol entre risa y broma, iniciábamos el camino de regreso a casa.


End file.
